


莎乐美的月亮

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 想试试跟以前不太一样的风格，尝试在王尔德《莎乐美》的框架下讲蛇和犹太公主的故事。文中所有引用均来自王尔德《莎乐美》。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	莎乐美的月亮

**1**

“今晚莎乐美公主多么美丽啊！”

年轻的叙利亚军官是这样说的。

希律王的宫殿金碧辉煌，这位弑兄夺权的以东人坐在宴会厅上。在宴会厅侧方有座巨大的阳台，那名叙利亚军官就靠在阳台栏杆上。他还很年轻，高大俊朗，是名卫队长。

今晚的月色是有些奇怪的，她的光比往常苍白一些。那光很粘稠，像水银一样浸过栏杆，然后不紧不慢地向内厅漫去。

在宴会厅的右方，是座巨大的阶梯，盛装打扮的卡帕多西亚人和努必安人聚在那里，他们杯子里盛着醇香的葡萄酒。眼下，这几人正谈论着希律王的私藏——紫如西泽尔长袍般的赛摩斯拉斯酒和来自塞浦路斯的金黄色佳酿。

年轻的军官并不在乎这些，他目光附着在莎乐美身上，像失了神的木偶般重复着这样一句话：“今晚莎乐美公主多么美丽啊！”

莎乐美是听不到这句赞美的，这句赞美也会让她心烦——犹太国的公主已习惯了男人的赞美，也受够了男人们意味不明的目光。

她坐在母亲希罗底身边，穿一件红色纱衣，低头看着摆在自己膝盖边的金色盘子，又或许其实什么都没有在看。时不时地，莎乐美会抬头看向阳台的方向，因为那儿能看到月亮。年轻的叙利亚军官会在公主看向这边时缩起肩膀，想躲到希罗底的侍从身后去，但他却又太希望那目光能落在自己身上了，哪怕一秒也好。

如果莎乐美在看月亮的时候目光能向左下方稍微偏那么一点点，或许她就会看见这名年轻的卫队长，会发现他看她的眼神和其他男人——尤其是希律王——不一样，那样她就会开心一点。但她没有。

于是，当月亮慢慢升至夜空正中央时，叙利亚军官对希罗底的侍从说：“公主今晚的脸色是那样惨白。”

他抛出一个问题，又像是在自言自语：“她的脸色为何会如此惨白？”

“你看她看得太多了。”希罗底的侍从回答，“你不该这样做，你看得太多了，长时间看着那样一个人是很危险的。”

很显然，卫队长并没有把这句话听进心里去。他往后靠了靠，把身体重量全部压在栏杆上，又说了一遍：“莎乐美公主的脸色多么惨白啊，像月亮一样。”

“今晚的月色很怪，你不要再提月亮。”希罗底的侍从说，“她像一个从坟茔里爬出来的女人。”

“可她不一样啊，你看，她站起来了——”

“国王会不高兴的。”

“她站起来了——她要去哪？啊，一只迷途的鸽子，一朵在风里摇曳的栀子花……”

“不要看她。”

侍从的这句话从阳台栏杆上坠下去、消散在水银一样的月光和女人的坟茔里，而从宴席上离开的莎乐美提着裙子，正向阳台走来。希律王在公主背后叫她的名字，皇后希罗底也抬起头来，可莎乐美没有停下。她还带着那种小女孩的执拗劲儿，当她不开心的时候，便不想听任何人叫她的名字、不想为任何原因而停留。

她走到阳台上，松开攥着裙子的手，月光和夜里凉爽的空气给了她一些安抚。

“公主，陛下叫您回去。”年轻的叙利亚军官说。

“我不会回去。“莎乐美回答。

“公主，请您回到宴会上去。”军官说。

莎乐美没有回答。她又抬头看了眼月亮，的确像朵风中摇曳的栀子花那样，然后走向阳台外沿的旋梯。

“公主离开了。”卫队长说。

“你不要跟她说话，不能跟她说话。”希罗底的侍从说，“你没看见那月亮吗？她惨白得和死去的女人的面颊一样，那女人从坟茔里爬出来、伸出枯瘦的手……”

“我不觉得月亮有什么不对劲。”年轻的叙利亚军官说，“她是皎洁的，迷人又明亮，像我们的公主。”

“在这样的夜晚，”希罗底的侍从在军官耳边说，“会有可怕的事情发生，你没听到那声音吗——从水牢传来的，恶魔就在国王的宫殿里，可怕的事情就要发生了。”

**2**

在希律王的花园里，水银一样的月光肆无忌惮地流淌。莎乐美来到一棵巨树下——那有座小喷泉，是用大理石砌成的，常日里它会流出清水，而今天喷泉里流出的是美酒——坐在喷泉边缘，张开双臂，尝试拥抱洒满她肌肤的月光。

夜里有风，风把宴会厅里的声音带到花园中，包括音乐、杯盏碰撞的声响，以及诸多关于上帝和西泽尔的谈话。她头顶的树冠庞大而茂盛，风在枝叶间穿梭，沙沙的声响暂时掩盖了宴会厅中传来的嘈杂。然后另一种声音从树冠中传来，听上去像是什么人发出来的。

莎乐美抬起头。犹太公主的面庞饱满圆润，月光从她下颌上滴落，沿着颈部柔和的曲线流淌至胸脯上。

“你在那吗，阿什托雷思？”她问。

于是，枝叶向两边分开，露出小小一片空隙，一张脸从空隙里探出来。

“嗨，公主。”他说，好像很得意，“我知道在这里能等到你。”

那个人坐在在一根树枝上，黑袍子下露出修长骨感的脚踝，两条腿交叉在一起，跟着风的节奏一起荡起又落下。他把枝叶拨开，铁锈一样的红头发堆在肩头，不听话的碎发和树叶纠缠在一起，样子有点滑稽。但无可否认，他是美的——即使他的眼睛看起来像某种爬行动物，瞳孔窄而狭长。

然后他说：“你该在宴会厅上。”

“那地方实在叫我受不了。”

“希律王会不高兴。”

“我最不在乎的事情就是他是否高兴。”莎乐美用脚趾逗弄一朵毫不起眼的白色小花。

“他要求你跳舞了吗？”

“你好像特别在意关于跳舞的问题。”

“你跳得很好。“阿什托雷思挑着眉毛，他的表情在说“你跳得很好，你应该在宴会上跳舞，为什么不跳支舞呢”。

“我当然跳得很好。”莎乐美回答，用年轻女孩特有的天真和狡黠，“我的舞是你教的。”

阿什托雷思眨了眨眼睛。在某个瞬间，好像有一截细长分叉的蛇信子从他双唇之间弹出来，它在月光里抖了抖，然后又飞快收回去。

“噢，”这条蛇发出一个短促的单音节，“你的舞的确是我教的。”

克鲁利是按照撒旦的指示来到这的。在这之前，他曾花很长一段时间陪在那名木匠的儿子身边，带他游历人间诸国，行过平原和山脉。对于这段旅程，人类自己编排出了很多说法，比如那恶魔曾诱惑耶稣说“我可以将这些全都给你”，比如恶魔曾在神子耳边极尽谄媚和挑唆。

这些故事主要来自于人类自己的想象力——某种克鲁利很喜欢的东西——可事实上，他只是带着木匠的儿子昼夜行走在大地上，然后在一座山顶指着小如面饼的城池说：“看呀，人间，这就是人类生活的地方。”

“它们都是上帝的。”木匠的儿子说，“属于我们唯一的造主。”

克鲁利撇着嘴耸耸肩：“事实上，要我说，是你们在大地上建起城池和国家，这些全都是你们的。”

“它们属于上帝的子民。”

“它们属于人类。”

在那之后，克鲁利没再和木匠的儿子谈论过这个话题。他同样没告诉这名年轻人，多年前曾有两人——他们穿黑袍子和白袍子，有红色长发和浅金色羊羔绒一样的短发——对玛利亚说：“离开这，不要在伯利恒附近逗留，待国王死后再回到拿撒勒来。”

玛利亚很听话。

克鲁利为此而付出了一点代价，而那位天使则得到了一次表彰。

有只乌鸦在他们旅途的终点飞过来，落在一棵枯树上，羽毛和树干一样是漆黑的。那只乌鸦有鬼火做的眼睛和煤炭雕成的喙，它扇着翅膀，令伊甸园的蛇到希律·安提帕斯那去，去那寻找犹太国的公主，一个叫莎乐美的女孩。

克鲁利听出那是大衮的声音。

于是他前往希律王的国土，锈红色的头发裹了一半在黑纱巾里，像夜里燃起来的火、沼泽里开出来的曼珠沙华。那段时间他喜欢人类女性的衣物和她们涂抹面颊与口红的染料，尤其喜欢人类用黄金铸出来的饰品。蛇向耶路撒冷以南行走，脖颈、手腕和脚踝上佩着金饰，他有时还会在耳朵上挂一对仿造眼镜王蛇雕琢而成的耳环。这些饰品来自伯利恒、西西里和罗马，克鲁利从来不在意它们来自哪里，只在乎它们是不是足够漂亮。他把金粉涂在眼睑上，这让他金色的眼睛看上去像是沙漠里的一轮太阳。

莎乐美遇见他时，他就是这副打扮——分不清是男人还是女人，但他是美的；分不清是犹太人还是西西里人，但他是美的。他当时在集市的广场上跳舞，舞姿也是美的，蛇一样妖冶飞鸟一样舒展，手腕和脚踝上的金饰叮当作响，黑纱和头发划出很多道优美的弧线。

他身边聚集了很多人，包括一顶小小的、花瓣一样轻的轿子，还是个小女孩的犹太公主坐在轿子里，她大而黑的眼睛眨也不眨地盯在舞者身上。莎乐美从来没见过这样美丽的人，眼睛像金子、头发像希律王皇冠上的深红色玛瑙，比她见过的任何有生命或者没有生命的东西都要美丽迷人得多。

“公主，你不应当看这样的人。”莎乐美的侍从说。

“为什么？”

“这是有害的，公主，这样的人是不好的，他们很危险。”

“可这很美。”

“美是危险的，这样的美尤其危险。”侍从说，“它是诱惑，会蛊惑人心，就像伊甸园里那条蛇。”

公主回答：“那从今天开始，我喜欢蛇，我愿意被诱惑。”

于是莎乐美坐在轿子里，透过小小的窗口问那名舞者：“你是谁，叫什么名字？”

克鲁利一直在等这个问题。他走向犹太公主，踏着脚踝上金环发出的脆响，说自己叫阿什托雷思。然后这条蛇弯下腰、抬起头来，金眼睛从低处仰视着轿子里的犹太公主：“你看，我们都是红头发。”

莎乐美并不知道自己那天的确遇见了伊甸园的蛇，而她也确实是从那天起便开始喜欢这条蛇了。

克鲁利想，阿什托雷思算是个好名字，它会让人联想到月光。[1]

从那之后，莎乐美经常在月光下见到她的阿什托雷思，她因此而用期待填满了所有有着迷人月色的夜晚。他出现在公主的花园里和寝宫里，出现在小阳台的大理石栏杆边，身上披着黑纱，肩背上铺满云团一样的红色卷发，从没有哪一名侍卫会拦下他。

“如果我不想被人发现，就不会被发现。”阿什托雷思说。

“你为什么不想被发现？”莎乐美问。

“因为被发现会带来很多麻烦。”

莎乐美想了一会儿，然后她说：“如果那些侍卫看见了你，他们就再也挪不开眼睛了。你那么美，人们都喜欢盯着美丽的事物看，他们会一直盯着你的。”

阿什托雷思俯下身来：“你也会很美，莎乐美，你会越来越美。”

“比你还美吗？”

蛇做出几个很古怪的表情：“差不多跟我一样美。”

小女孩笑了：“教我跳舞吧，阿什托雷思，我想学你跳的那种舞。”

莎乐美从祭司那里听说，“阿什托雷思”是神明的名字，腓尼基人的月亮女神，常伴在太阳神巴利身边，于是她愿意当自己是腓尼基人。她喜欢月亮，也喜欢阿什托雷思，永远在月光下到访的阿什托雷思的确是她的月亮女神。

她很高兴自己的舞是从月神那学来的——犹太公主的舞自夜里来，来自湿润的晚风和水银一样的光，像坠入海中的月亮本身一样。

当莎乐美慢慢长大的时候，阿什托雷思对她说：“你要一直跳下去，你的舞是希律王宝座上最迷人的那颗珍珠，会有人用半壁江山来交换你的一支舞。”

**3**

宴会上传来的喧嚣还没有停歇，莎乐美和她的阿什托雷思待在一处，坐在大理石砌成的小喷泉边上。

她说：“你看月亮多好啊，月亮的光从来是温柔又干净的，她从不像宴会上的男人那样看着我，更不会像陛下那样看着我。”

然后她又说：“你说得对，阿什托雷思，被发现会带来很多麻烦，被发现就意味着——会有人永远盯着你。”

阿什托雷思坐在树干上，脚踝上的金环擦过树叶，沙沙作响。

有人声从远处传来，像风一样飘忽、林中古井一样苍老。那声音说：“主来临了。神的儿子来临了。半人马已隐身在河流中，海妖已离开海底，躲藏在森林的树丛中。”[2]

“那是谁？”莎乐美问。

“一个普通的好人。”阿什托雷思回答，“人们称他为先知。”

“这是什么意思？”

“就是说，他会在今天知道明天将要发生的事情。”

“那么，”她的眼睛亮起来，“这位先知提到的半人马和海妖——他们是真的吗？”

她在这一瞬间变回多年前的小女孩，犹太国的小公主向来喜欢趴在阿什托雷思身边，听他讲述这世界上发生的诸多故事。故事发生在公主的寝宫之外、希律王的王宫之外、伯利恒之外，对她来说很新奇。

“半人马很高傲，脾气不太好，不要尝试骑在他们背上。”阿什托雷思说，“海妖要可爱多了，他们有点胆小，会在海底唱歌，歌声非常动听。”

“这都是很迷人的事情，可先知的声音为何那样苍凉？像风干的枯木一样。”

“因为——”

先知的声音又传来了：“你无法承受喜悦呀，巴勒斯坦的土地，因为施打你的棒子已经折断。因为蛇的种子将孵化为毒蜥蜴，它一出生将会吞没所有的飞鸟。”[3]

“噢，”莎乐美有些忧郁起来，“我是喜欢蛇的。”

“我也喜欢。蛇很聪明，同时漂亮极了。”阿什托雷思回答。

“可为何先知的声音那样苍凉？像凛冬的冻土一样。”

“因为是他的主要求他这样去做的。”

“犹太人所信奉的、看不见的上帝吗？”

阿什托雷思耸耸肩：“我不能说这个说法是错的，可它同样不是正确的。”

“上帝要他做什么？”莎乐美问。

“上帝要他给一个木匠的儿子施洗，然后——”

先知的声音再次传来了：“那个杯中充满憎恶酒水的人在哪里？他在哪里，那个身穿银袍、最终将死在所有人面前的人？叫他过来，如此一来他才能脱离王宫的污秽，倾听他自己内心的声音。”[4]

“我从来没听过这样的声音！”莎乐美说，“我听惯了音乐和歌唱，听惯了侍卫的谦卑和仆人的软语，听惯了卡帕多西亚人和努必安人的高谈阔论，更听惯了陛下叫人无聊的玩笑。”

“你不用听先知的，别在意他说了什么。”阿什托雷思说。

“可他的声音是那样苍凉——我想见见他。”

“你干嘛要见他？”有一截蛇信子从阿什托雷思嘴里弹出来，然后又飞快缩回去，金眼睛睁得很大，“先知是希律王的囚犯，他被关在水牢里。”

“那座囚禁了先王十二年的水牢吗？”

“那座你不应当靠近的水牢。”

莎乐美从喷泉边站起来，她的纱裙划起一个圈，裙摆浸着水银一样的光：“阿什托雷思，你看看月亮，今晚的月光是多么温柔啊。那样多情，像一个少女伸出双臂、像姑娘的怀抱一样。”

远处，希罗底的侍从对年轻的叙利亚军官说：“月色多么怪异！你会认为这就像一个死去的女人，在伸手寻找她的裹尸布。”[5]

“今晚的月光和往常一样。”阿什托雷思从树上跳下来，赤脚踩在草地上。

“我要去见见他，我要看看这苍凉声音的主人是什么样子，看他是否和他的声音一样。”莎乐美说着提起裙子，向水牢的方向去了。

克鲁利留在喷泉边，他听到翅膀振动的声音——一双巨大的翅膀，骨骼强健、线条饱满，发出千百只鹰隼飞翔时的声响。

伊甸园的蛇抬头看向月亮，然后又望向比月亮更远的方向。你在看着吗——克鲁利冲犹太人看不见的信仰发问——这也是你的安排吗。

**4**

于是，在希律王的水牢里，犹太公主见到了被囚禁的先知，是年轻的叙利亚军官为她打开水牢的门。

那是个男人，不再年轻，但也算不上年迈。他的头发很浓密，卷曲着，和他身上的骆驼毛衣服一个颜色。先知腰上束着皮带，脚趾从磨烂的鞋中露出来，指甲缝里凝着泥垢。

犹太公主从没有见过这样的男人，而这男人站在莎乐美面前，甚至不打算看她一眼。

“这就是先知吗？”她问。

年轻的叙利亚军官回答：“公主，您不应当待在这里，您该回到宴会厅上去。”

“这个男人站在我面前，但他却看都不看我一眼。”莎乐美感到新奇。

“这不是先知，是个疯子，是妖言惑众的那类人。您不应当看他，他也不配窥见您的美貌哪怕一眼。”

“他的眼睛是多么黑啊。”公主说，“像沉睡着巨龙的深渊，像海底最深处不见日光的旋涡，陛下的国土里再没有比这更黑的眼睛了。”

“公主，您已经见到先知了，您该回去，陛下会生气的。”

“我最不在意的就是陛下是否生气，我受够了他的玩笑和他看我的目光。”莎乐美走上前去，小小的一步，“我相信先知这双眼睛里盛着月光，月亮从来都是从最黑最暗的地方升起来的。先知，让我看看吧，让我看看你眼里的月亮。”

先知在这时说话了：“向我走来的女子是谁？我不愿意她看着我。”

军官向囚犯呵斥，而犹太公主拉住军官的手，叫他不要拦在她与这轮漆黑的月亮之间。

“先知，你转过脸来、抬起你的眼睛来吧。我知道你眼里有一轮月亮，和我们头顶的这轮明月一样，你和宫廷里的其他男人都不一样。”

先知向后退去，他想退到黑暗当中，月光却偏要在这时浸入水牢、在地上泅开一片冷白色的光。

“她为何要前来向我搭话？”先知说，他的声音依旧苍凉，“叫她走开，我不愿意知道她是谁，我不愿和这个女人说话。”

“我是莎乐美，希罗底的女儿，犹太国的公主。”她说，“先知，请看看我，让我看看你眼睛里的月光，哪怕一秒也好。”

可先知被这名字刺痛了，他厉声呵斥起来：“退开！巴比伦之女！不准靠近主所选择之人！”

“你也信奉犹太人的神吗？据说从没有人看到过祂，你为什么要信仰看不见的神？”莎乐美继续向前，她的目光和月光一同流淌在先知身上，“你为什么要说我是巴比伦的女子？我从不知那里的人与我有什么关系。”

“退开，索多玛之女！”

“我从不曾像索多玛的女子那样行事。”

“你的母亲将不义染满了大地，她的罪孽已经传到神的耳里。”[6]

“可母亲的所作所为与我有什么关系？”莎乐美说，“我不信奉你的神，先知，你的神是看不到的，我信奉月亮。你抬起头来看看头顶的月亮吧，她的光正跃动在你身上，她正像个少女般拥着你呢。”

“公主，该离开了，不要再上前了。”叙利亚的军官声音苍白。

“不要再后退了，先知，你看看我、看看月亮——今晚的月色是多么温柔啊！”公主说。

而叙利亚的军官呜咽道：“那月亮离开了。”

“把你的面纱罩上，让风沙尘埃吹拂，我命你到沙漠里去。”先知说。他依旧侧着头，将侧影留给月亮和犹太国的公主，银色的光让他看起来像座大理石雕像。

“我不会离开这，我不要到沙漠里去。”

“你要到那去寻找神的儿子，只有他可以赦免你的罪。”

“我从来没有什么罪。先知，看看我吧，哪怕一眼也好。”

先知没有再说话。他裹着皮革腰带和骆驼毛做的衣服、踏一双被磨烂的旧鞋，退回到囚笼当中。那没有月光，那没有任何光。

叙利亚的年轻军官呢喃道：“那月亮离开了。”

**5**

在莎乐美前往水牢的那段时间，有只乌鸦从皇宫外飞来，降落在克鲁利头顶的树枝上。红色的眼睛、焦炭一样的喙和羽毛，这乌鸦是大衮派来的。

“莎乐美将在今晚为希律王跳舞。”乌鸦说，“只要她跳舞，希律王就会答应她的任何请求。她会让希律王砍下先知的头。”

克鲁利发出一个短促的单音节，对这项安排并不太满意：“我们约好了，让希律王拿他的半个王国来做交换。”

“可先知就在这，那个被称作‘施洗约翰’的人已经来了，他离你这么近。好好想想，这对你有很大的好处。”

“可我们一开始的计划跟先知并没有关系。”克鲁利说。

乌鸦回答：“按照我们主人的意愿，先知必须死去。”

“你让莎乐美用一支舞来换爱人的头颅吗？”

“我们的主人会很高兴。”

“我们的主人品味很糟。”

“注意你的言辞，克蠕戾。”乌鸦尖叫起来，声音嘶哑。

伊甸园的蛇想说，我改名字了，我现在叫克鲁利，或者你也可以叫他阿什托雷思。然而最后，他只是耸了耸肩：“我们尊敬的主人大概对人类缺乏了解。在人间，没人会希望自己的爱人被砍头。”

“被人类称作‘爱’的这种情感低级又疯狂，让人恶心，它包含了太多病态的东西。”

“但没人会亲口要求砍下自己爱人的头颅。”

“可如果她得不到，如果她自私又疯狂，如果她只有把那颗头颅托在银盘子里才能亲吻爱人的嘴唇——”

“如果她没有这么做呢？”

“那么主人会很不高兴，希罗底的女儿和她的爱人都不会有好结果，希律王的子民也是。还有你，尤其是你。”乌鸦在树枝上留下很深的抓痕。

“噢。”克鲁利说，尽量让自己显得轻松一点，“好吧。”

乌鸦从树枝上飞起来，消失在下一阵夜风里。风里依旧有翅膀扇动的声音，克鲁利仔细分辨，确认那声音并非来自乌鸦，而来自一位自己很熟悉的天使。他知道天使奉天堂的旨意而来，但不知道天使打算做什么、打算怎么办。

他只觉得，今晚的月光的确是有些怪异的，那颜色看起来像死亡。

在喷泉边的巨大古树下，莎乐美对阿什托雷思说，她多么希望先知能看她一眼。

“人类多奇怪啊。”她说，“你不喜欢的人没日没夜地盯着你，用阴沟里老鼠一样的目光，可你喜欢的人却是连看你一眼都不肯的。”

阿什托雷思没有说话，他坐在莎乐美身边，思考乌鸦刚刚传来的话。让莎乐美——犹太国的公主、一个还很年轻的女孩、一个初尝爱情滋味的少女、一名迄今为止并没做过什么坏事的无辜者——心生嫉妒和扭曲的爱，用一支舞来换取爱人的头颅。

对恶魔来说这很容易，伊甸园的蛇天生具有蛊惑人心的本事。他不需要奇迹，只要在公主耳边说上几句聪明又巧妙的话，就能完成一次诱惑。

“我多希望先知能看我一眼。”她说，“只要他看我一眼，哪怕一眼，他肯定会爱上我。所有人都喜欢美的东西，没人能对美视而不见。他只要看一眼，就肯定会喜欢上我。”

然后，莎乐美叹了口气：“他为什么就是不肯看我呢？”

“你刚刚才第一次见到他。”阿什托雷思说。

“可我却仿佛一直在等他。”

“他只和你说了几句话。”

“但那胜过任何人对我说过的任何话。”

“他甚至不看你一眼。”

“即使这样，也比没日没夜盯着我看的男人好上千万倍。”

“他跟你说了什么？”阿什托雷思问。

莎乐美难过起来：“他让我退下，说我是巴比伦和索多玛的女儿，说我母亲的罪行已经传到那看不到的神的耳朵里。”

“他的神说不定根本不关心这件事。”阿什托雷思耸耸肩，“没有人知道他的神关心什么、在想什么。”

“他让我罩上面纱、到沙漠里去，去那寻找神的儿子，好让他免除我的罪。”

“啊，那倒的确是位聪明的年轻人。”

“阿什托雷思，你知道的事情那么多。”莎乐美说，“你是怎样看我的？你也觉得我是巴比伦和索多玛的女儿吗？母亲曾犯下罪行、诞下的女儿便生来有罪吗？”

阿什托雷思回答：“这种说法很荒谬，你不要听他的，希罗底或者希律王做的事情和你无关，你不会因此而背负上罪恶。”

然后他又说：“即使在有些人看来你确实是有罪的——即使在先知和他的神看来，你是有罪的，但这也只是他们的观点。莎乐美，不要让别人来定你的罪。”

“何况我并不信奉那位看不见的神。”

“何况你并不信奉那位看不见的神。”

从罪恶的斗篷下钻出来，莎乐美的语调又轻快起来。她看着月亮，说先知就像月光下的一尊大理石雕像，一样洁白、一样一尘不染，比犹太山顶上的积雪还要干净得多了。阿什托雷思静静听她说，直到莎乐美再次提起他为自己选择的名字。

“阿什托雷思，你的名字是腓尼基人的月亮女神，人们说，她常常是和太阳神巴利一同出现的。阿什托雷思，你的巴利、你的太阳在哪里？”

“我并不是腓尼基人的阿什托雷思，我是你的阿什托雷思。”

“可你应当是有一位巴利的。”莎乐美说，“当月亮落下去的时候，在她躲进云朵做成的帷幕里休息的时候，太阳就会接替她的位置——太阳和月亮，巴利和阿什托雷思，他们缺一不可。否则，那便是不完整的了。”

犹太公主侧过身来：“你看今晚的月光多温柔啊，像双凝视着爱人的眼睛，她正准备去拥抱爱人的头颅、抚摸爱人的面庞、亲吻爱人的双唇呢。”

你会把爱人的头颅盛在银盘子里，阿什托雷思想，当下的你肯定是不愿意这么做的。

“阿什托雷思，”莎乐美说，“我听你讲了那么多故事，现在讲讲你自己吧。我知道你一定有一位巴利，太阳和月亮，无论缺了哪个，都是不完整的。”

**6**

在莎乐美的要求下，阿什托雷思——克鲁利——在这个夜晚开始回忆亚茨拉菲尔。

空气里依旧有翅膀扇动的声音，希罗底的侍从在宴会厅上呢喃，可怕的事情就要发生了，那惨白的女人已经找到了裹尸布，她将要带着另一人一起回到坟墓里去。而先知用苍凉的声音在沉默中说，他听到天使扇动翅膀的声音，一位死亡天使，罪恶将会把死亡带到希律王的宫殿里。

奇怪的是，当克鲁利想起亚茨拉菲尔时，他便不觉得今晚的月亮有丝毫怪异之处了，她的光甚至有些温暖起来。

腓尼基人喜欢将太阳神巴利描绘成孔武有力的形象，身材高大、臂膀健壮，但亚茨拉菲尔从来不是这样。在克鲁利看来，他像只胸脯浑圆的鸽子，或者一只有着柔软白色毛发的松鼠。

克鲁利想，如果亚茨拉菲尔是轮太阳，那么这太阳的光必定不是强烈灼热的，他不会把沙子晒得滚烫、将戈壁灼成焦炭一样，没有一个人会在这样的太阳下感到燥热难耐、口干舌燥。他会很温暖，是透过云层不紧不慢地洒下来的，还裹着湿润的风和雨。你会认为这样的阳光很多情，他的面庞柔和、碰触缠绵，可这日光又从来不曾沾染任何凡间的欲念，干净得像大地在黎明时分的第一口呼吸一样。

“你的太阳听上去和巴利不太一样。”莎乐美说。

“我不是腓尼基人的阿什托雷思，我的太阳也不是腓尼基人的太阳。”阿什托雷思回答。

“他长什么样子？”

“他的皮肤像膏脂。”

“啊，而我的先知有大理石一样的肌肤。”

“他的头发是卷曲的，很短，让你想到晒得蓬松的羔羊绒。”

“先知也有一头卷发。”莎乐美说，用双手托住下巴，“你见过先知吗，阿什托雷思？他的头发和胡须是深棕色，像灌木丛，林地边缘茂密的灌木丛。我多想到那片灌木丛里去游玩片刻啊，我想抚摸每一株灌木的枝干，把吻留在上面。”

“他看起来很柔软。”阿什托雷思继续回忆着。

“先知可一点都不柔软，他那样的男人大概根本不会柔软。”犹太公主说，“他呵斥我、说我是巴比伦和索多玛的女儿、让我退开、不肯看我，甚至不让我看他。可他——多迷人啊！一尊坚硬的、月光下的大理石雕塑。”

“他喜欢穿白袍子。我们认识很久了，他一直喜欢穿白色的袍子。”

“先知穿着骆驼毛做的衣服和皮革腰带，我敢说，他那双鞋一定穿了十几个年头了，脚趾都从鞋里露了出来。”

“我喜欢他的眼睛。橄榄一样，棕绿色，有些灰，在光线下却又有些像是蓝色。”

“先知的眼睛像深潭，像你口中海妖居住的洞穴和巨龙的巢穴，像被乌鸦丢弃的空巢。”她叹了口气，“你再也找不到这么黑的一双眼睛了，他胜过陛下珍宝库中所有的黑色宝石。”

莎乐美侧过身来，凝视阿什托雷思的侧影：“阿什托雷思，你不会想念他吗？太阳和月亮，无论缺了哪个都是不完整的，可你何时看见过他们同时出现在天空上呢？当月亮升起，太阳就睡下了；可太阳出来的时候，月亮就躲进白昼的帷幔里去了。”

“如果月亮和太阳想要偷偷见面，那么人类当然不会发现，其他所有的星辰也不会发现。”阿什托雷思说，“他们不能被发现。”

“因为被发现是不好的，被发现就意味着你会被人一直盯着。”莎乐美说，她此时对这句话有了更深的共鸣，“总有人盯着你的一举一动，他们会叫你离开、让你们分开，就像那名侍卫一直让我回到宴会上去一样。”

她确实是无法得到先知的，克鲁利意识到。那位被神选中的人虔诚至极，他过着苦行僧一样的生活，甜美柔情对这位圣人而言是很陌生的东西，希律王和希罗底也不会同意女儿爱上这样的人。

而在这诸多原因中，最重要的是——约翰，那位先知，是位盲人。在莎乐美看来，先知失明的双眼也是美的，美过希律王宝库里的黑宝石，也恐怖如深渊和巨龙与海妖的巢穴。她爱他，便爱他的一切，连同那不断训斥她的嘴、失明的眼睛和骆驼毛与皮革制成的衣服。

可一位盲人要如何看到莎乐美公主的美貌呢。人都喜欢美的东西，人们总爱凝视美丽的东西，可他是个盲人，他看不到美。

莎乐美的乞求是多么谦卑又可笑。犹太国的公主匍匐在月光下的喷泉边，像只迷了路的鸽子一样呢喃：“我多希望先知能看我一眼。只要他看一眼，就会发现我是个美丽又纯洁的女孩，我值得他喜欢。”

可他永远不会看到。

眼下，克鲁利不知道谁更可怜一点，是无法被看到的美，还是看不到美的盲人。他抬头看月亮——现在她开始沉下去了，可宴会厅上依旧传来喧嚣，风里裹着音乐、歌声、关于上帝与西泽尔的讨论，以及很多嘈杂的玩笑。

有侍卫的声音从远处传来，低沉浑厚，他在寻找莎乐美。

“他们要叫我回到宴会上去、回到陛下身边去。”犹太公主的眼睛湿润起来，她几乎要哭了。

“你可以让希律王把先知从水牢里放出来。”阿什托雷思说。

“陛下不会同意，母亲也不会同意。先知说我母亲的罪已经传到神的耳朵里去，如果母亲听到了这句话，她会很生气，会让陛下把先知的头砍下来。”莎乐美说，“我是无法承受这样的事情的，我宁可她把我自己的头砍下来。”

侍卫的声音近了，他们呼唤公主，说国王在找她。

“希律王喜欢看你跳舞。”阿什托雷思说，“你可以给国王跳一支舞，你们做一笔交易……”

“可他不可能答应这样的交易。”

莎乐美在恶魔身边跪下来，双手放在阿什托雷思膝头上：“帮帮我，阿什托雷思，月亮总可以在夜晚给人间带来光。”

“我不是腓尼基人的阿什托雷思。”

“可你是我的阿什托雷思。”

“我不是月亮女神。”

“可你是我的阿什托雷思。”

“公主，您在哪里？”侍卫的声音很近了，“我看到您了——跪坐在喷泉边的身影不正是我们的公主吗？您和谁在一起，那黑色的身影是谁？”

“帮帮我！”莎乐美说道。

克鲁利听到翅膀扇动的声音。现在，那声音很近了。

一名天使来到希律王的宫殿上空。

**7**

侍卫在大理石砌成的喷泉边发现了莎乐美。

“您在这。”他说，“我们刚刚看到还有一人和您在一起，他去哪了？”

“你们看错了。”莎乐美回答，“我一直是一个人。”

“但我们确实看到一个影子，留着和您一样的红头发——”

“你们的眼被魔鬼迷惑了。”莎乐美从喷泉边站起来，脖颈、手腕和脚踝上的金饰发出清脆声响，“我该回到宴会厅上去了。”

她向前走去，姿势像一条蛇，飘动的头纱成为月光的一部分，成为月亮的影子。

在这一行人回到宴会厅的路上，侍卫低声对他的同僚说：“莎乐美公主今晚穿的是条黑色纱裙吗？”

“公主今晚穿了一条红色纱裙。”

“可她现在却穿着黑色纱裙。”侍卫说，“真奇怪，公主从来不喜欢黑色，她喜欢红色。”

月亮正在沉下去，希律王的宴会厅金碧辉煌，烛光想要和月光争抢，看谁能照亮镶着玉石和玛瑙的大堂。

先知的声音依旧从水牢中传来，和风一起飘荡在宴会厅上。他说：“当那天来临时，太阳会像是深黑的麻布丝，月亮会变成血红，而天上众星将像成熟的无花果掉落大地，地上的诸王将恐惧莫名。”[7]

希律王有些醉了，他看见莎乐美在几名侍卫的簇拥下走来，穿黑色的纱裙，姿势像一条蛇。她眼睑上涂着金粉，那双美丽的眼睛同样是金色。

“莎乐美，你的眼睛为什么是金色？”他问。

“为了和这厅堂更相称。”犹太国的公主回答。

“你为什么穿黑色的纱裙？”希律王又问。

“为了和将要发生的事情更相称。”莎乐美回答。

希罗底说：“她一回来，你就要盯着她看，你今晚一直在盯着她看。你不要再看着我的女儿了。”

“我是喜欢被注视着的。”莎乐美说。她走到希律王面前，红头发散在脖颈和肩膀上，金色的目光在宾客们脸上梭巡，“人们都喜欢注视美丽的东西，我允许你们注视我。”

“公主似乎有些不太一样了。”卡帕多西亚人说。

“她变得更美丽了。”努必安人说。

“她的眼睛是金色。”

“她似乎长高了一点。”

“看她的姿势，莎乐美公主先前的身姿并没有这样诱人。”

努必安人喝下一杯酒：“月亮让她变得更美丽了，她比得上希律王的宝座和王冠。”

“为我跳舞吧，莎乐美。”希律王说。

希罗底不开心了：“我不许你跳舞，莎乐美。”

莎乐美坐在圆桌上，修长的腿从黑纱裙下露出来，一条金色的蛇盘踞在她右脚踝上。她用手指把头发卷起来绕了几个圈，然后又慢慢松开。

“我命令你为我跳舞。”希律王说。

而希罗底再次说道：“不要跳舞。”这次，她显得更严厉了一些。

犹太国的公主垂着眼睛：“你没有权力命令我，我不会为你的命令而跳舞。”

“那你会为了什么而跳舞？”希律王问，“我可以和你交换，我们来做一笔交易。”

“你用什么和我交易？”

“我用西泽尔送来的珍贵礼品和你交换。”

莎乐美又将头向一边扭开。

“我用我最耀眼的宝石和你交换。”

莎乐美没什么兴趣。

“我用我的一座城——两座城和你交换。”

莎乐美打了个哈欠。

“好吧，”希律王说，“为我跳舞吧，莎乐美，今晚的月色这样好，你应该在月亮下起舞。我愿意用任何东西和你交换，任何你想要的东西，哪怕是我的半壁江山。”

莎乐美看向希律王，眼神同样像极了一条蛇，瞳孔向中间收缩。

“不要跳舞！”希罗底说。

“看啊，那死去的女人找到了她的同行者，一个倒霉鬼。她要用裹尸布把她的猎物包起来，拖着他回到阴森森的坟墓离去——那永远见不到光！”希罗底的侍从瑟缩起来。她身边没有人，那位年轻的叙利亚军官不知道去了哪里。没有人问起他的行踪，人们不关心这位卫队长的去向。

“哪怕是我的半壁江山！”希律王举起酒杯，“只要你想、只要我有，我可以给你任何东西，任何你想要的东西，我向西泽尔和我的王位起誓。”

“哪怕是你的半壁江山？”莎乐美笑了。

“任何你想要的东西！我已然起誓！”希律王将酒一饮而尽。

于是，犹太国的公主从圆桌上滑下来，她赤足而立，双脚下是纹样华丽的地毯。

先知的声音又从水牢里传来：“是谁自以东而来，是谁自波次拉而来？谁的衣服染成紫色，谁用他的华丽衣裳在炫耀，谁志得意满地睥睨旁人？为何你的外衣染着猩红血迹？”[8]

莎乐美来到希律王面前。

她笑着向前俯下身子，云团一样的红发垂过肩头，扫过国王的鼻尖：“任何我想要的东西？”

“任何你想要的东西。”

烛光暗下来，月光在宴会厅上流淌，满目金色中溶进水银一样的光。莎乐美在光中舒展身体，金饰的脆响从她身上跌落、摔碎在地面上。

乐师奏响乐曲，月亮继续下沉。一双翅膀自远方而来，那扇动的声音悬在大厅上方。

莎乐美开始跳舞。

**8**

在烛光和月光的映衬下，莎乐美的舞姿像一条蛇。

她环绕着希律王起舞。一开始是细碎且缓慢的舞步，这蛇在苏醒，从巢穴中探出身子，用蛇信试探空气，月光同样流淌在蛇的鳞片上。她的鳞片是黑色，像让月亮安身的夜空一样黑，金色的光将尘埃覆在上面。蛇将颈部抬起来、晃动头部，身体呈现柔韧且优美的流线形。

然后她开始爬行。

恐惧慢慢充盈了希罗底的眼，她似乎已不认识她的女儿、犹太国的公主。卡帕多西亚人和努必安人停止了交谈，厅堂之外，喧嚣的犹太人也安静下来。约翰的声音回荡在水牢中，那样苍凉，那样模糊。

他说希律的王宫里有一条蛇，这蛇自最深的深渊里而来、自火焰和燃烧的硫磺里而来、自伊甸园里来。他说这蛇诱惑夏娃吃下了禁果，他便是原罪本身，将永远背负着不可饶恕的罪行匍匐在尘土里。他说：“好大胆呵，这撒旦的爪牙、地狱里爬出来的恶魔，是什么让你到这里来、是什么令你在希律的宫廷上施展你诱惑的本事？是你的身体、你的美色，是你金色的眼睛还是那眼睛里燃烧的、来自地狱的火？”

没有人注意到先知在说什么，没有人会关心先知在说什么。眼下，他们只关心莎乐美。

那条蛇苏醒了，一苏醒，便要让所有人看到自己是美的，强迫世上的每一只眼都停留在自己身上。

莎乐美旋转起来，身体柔软，年轻美丽的躯体在黑纱裙下时隐时现，那腰、腿、脖颈和背脊让所有男人浮想联翩。她眼睛里的确燃着一团火，金色的火向两边蔓延开，大厅内所有黄金打造的器具便因此而黯然失色。月光也是瑟缩的，月光不会试图靠近一条与原罪同样古老的蛇、一团自地狱中烧出来的火。

她看向谁，谁的眼睛便燃烧起来；她看向哪里，哪里的光便立刻变得暗淡。先知该庆幸自己是什么都看不到的，否则他要如何抗拒这样灼热的美和诱惑。

“公主开始跳舞了。”一名侍从说。

努必安人屏住呼吸：“我不能再看着她了。”

“可你依旧在看着她。”说话的是卡帕多西亚人。

“她太灼热了。”努必安人说，“她会把我烫伤，会在希律宫的夜空上灼出一个窟窿，地狱的火就要从那窟窿里涌进来了。”

“可你依旧在看着她。”卡帕多西亚人说，“闭上你的嘴，别用你乏味的言语叨扰公主的舞蹈。”

厅堂外的犹太人向宴会厅涌去，而没有任何一名侍卫打算阻拦这群靠近的平民，他们的眼睛全都盯莎乐美身上。

希律宫的灯和烛光暗淡下去了，跳舞的莎乐美成了大厅里唯一的光；风的呜咽停止了，飞鸟回巢的啼叫也归于寂静，莎乐美身上金饰发出的声音成了王宫内唯一的声响。甚至，音乐也停止了，没人知道音乐是什么时候停止的——乐师忘记了演奏，他们手中的乐器突然变得沉重起来，它们是那样粗糙、笨重又呆板。乐师想，来自凡间的乐器是不配为莎乐美的舞伴奏的。

火焰在镶满宝石的大殿内聚拢，宴会厅里开满深红色的曼珠沙华，莎乐美黑色的纱裙在其中飞旋，像摇曳的黑夜，像那先知所说的、降临在希律宫的死亡天使一样。

她听到头顶上确实有振翅的声音传来——越来越近、越来越近，就在希律王的宫殿上、就在她头顶的半空上。

犹太公主看向希律王，她像蛇一样弯下身子，双臂舒展、眼睛上挑：“任何我想要的东西？”

希律王忘记了回答。

莎乐美抬头看向头顶，那儿该有一双洁白的翅膀，有一位太阳一样的天使悬在王宫上，一轮暖暖的、温和的太阳。他是从上帝那来的，来这见证——一位圣人的死亡。

莎乐美笑了。

她的舞蹈在这个笑容中结束。

**9**

莎乐美的舞步停止了，飞旋的红发和黑纱静止了。盛开的曼珠沙华合拢花瓣、回到深而黑的六尺之下，金色火焰从希律的王宫里悄然退下。

她站在那，昂着头，一动不动，双臂像蛇一样舒展着举过头顶，脖颈、手腕和脚踝上的金饰映着烛火的反光。这样的莎乐美是美丽的，是希律王国家里最迷人的一朵玫瑰、一颗宝珠。她同时又是诱人且危险的，因为你知道一旦她开始跳舞，来自地狱的火焰和深红色曼珠沙华就又会卷土重来，而你却根本没有办法把眼睛从她身上挪开。她的火会灼烧你的眼睛，把它烧成灰烬，然后开始灼烧灵魂。

那是会把人焚毁的舞蹈、会把人带到地狱里去的舞蹈。

在许久之后，希律王开始鼓掌，于是宾客们也鼓起掌来，他们发现自己的额角不知在何时挂了汗珠。努必安人和卡帕多西亚人感到庆幸，还好他们的双眼没有被烧成灰烬、灵魂没有在燃烧中被引到地狱里去，这让他们感到后怕。可这两人同时又如此期盼能够再看一样莎乐美公主的舞蹈——短短的一段也好、一眼也好——哪怕会被这舞蹈灼伤。

“你该兑现你的承诺了。”莎乐美对希律王说。

国王从他的位置上站起来，摇摇晃晃，眼睛和面颊上染着醉酒后的迟钝和狂妄：“当然，我已然起誓，给你任何你想要的东西。”

“任何我想要的东西。”莎乐美勾起嘴角。

“你想要什么，莎乐美？莎乐美，犹太王国中最美丽的女儿、我宝座上无价的一颗宝石，你想要什么？”

莎乐美一动不动，昂着头站在宴会厅中央：“我想要一个银盘子——”  
“不过是一个银盘子！”希律王笑出声来，“我可以给你很多个银盘子，多少都行。雕着橄榄叶的银盘子、用大马士革玫瑰作装饰的银盘子，西西里人的银盘子或者西泽尔宫廷里的银盘子。只要是你想要的——”

“我想要一个银盘子。”莎乐美向希律王走去，“上面装着先知的头。”

天使振翅的声音在这一刻变成轰鸣，它裹着烈烈风声从宴会厅上空传来，似有千百只游隼用翅膀击打穹顶。

“你为什么想要先知的头？”希律王问，他握着酒杯的指关节因用力而发白。

“这个请求很好。”希罗底高兴起来，“做得很好，我的女儿，那胡言乱语的疯子说了太多关于我的事情——无中生有的事情——该叫他永远闭嘴才好。”

希罗底的侍从又自言自语起来：“看，可怕的事情发生了，可怕的事情果然发生了。所有人都在盯着她看，这是不好的，这是危险的——月亮已经要变成红色了！”

一层稀薄的红色的确正笼在月亮上，一团血色的雾，她已然昭示皇宫里将要发生的事情。

“我想要先知的头颅。”莎乐美说，红色的月光从她背后投过来，在希律王的宴会厅里摇曳徘徊。

希律王端着酒杯，和光一起徘徊着：“我不喜欢你的这项请求。”

“我没有请求你，希律，这是个要求。”莎乐美说。

“你可以向我要其他东西，我宝库里的任何东西。”

“给我先知的头颅。”

“说得好，我的女儿。”希罗底也站起身来，长袍拖在地上。这一刻，她仿佛又认得她的女儿了，不只是认得，她甚至觉得她的女儿比以往更可爱了。

“别听她的话！”希律王说，“她只会给你最恶毒的建议，你不能像她一样，不要按她说的做。”

莎乐美回答：“我没有听从她，我不会听从这里的任何人。先知的头颅就是我想要的东西，希律，给我他的头颅。”

“你不能这样要求我，我不喜欢。“希律王说，他的声音像坠落地面的铅块，“我是很喜爱你的，莎乐美，或许有点过于喜爱了。我今晚看你看得太多了，这是不好的，人不该一直盯着某一样东西看，那会让他被诱惑。”

“给我先知的头颅。”

“你这要求让我恐惧，莎乐美。看着一个人的头颅从脖颈上被砍下来、盛在银盘子里——这难道不病态吗？犹太国的公主不该看这种东西，一个我所喜爱的女孩不该看这种东西。难道这会让你感到愉快吗？”

“是的。”莎乐美坐回到圆桌上，将双腿交叠在一起，“这让我感到愉快。”

希律王不再徘徊。他站定，用右手的食指和中指指向莎乐美：“我给你最后一次机会，向我提其他要求，哪怕是我王国的一半。只要你放弃这个可怕的念头，我就会当做今晚什么都没有发生，你还是我所喜爱的——”

“给我先知的头颅。”莎乐美打断了希律王，“我要他的头被盛在银盘子里。把它给我。”

希律王转过身。他将酒杯掷在地上，声音在那瞬间仿若干裂土地上炸响的雷鸣：“答应她吧，答应这个恶毒的女孩！”

接着，他朝侍从伸出手：“把我的指环拿去，死亡指环，把它交给处刑人，去取先知的头来。”

然后他又指向另一名侍从：“去拿个银盘子来。它要足够洁白，像今晚的月光一样。要足够大，能盛下一颗头颅，能盛下足以将这女人淹没的猩红的血。”

于是，侍从自希律王手上取下那枚死亡指环，交到处刑人的手上。处刑人看向希律王。

“一名国王不该随意立下誓言，尤其不该对着她这样的女人立下誓言。”希律王说，他不再看莎乐美，“你像一条蛇，地狱里爬出的蛇——你就是一条蛇！人不该盯着你这样的女人看，那太危险。谁盯着你看，谁就会被厄运盯上。如果是一名国王盯着你看，那他的国家就会遭受灾难。去吧，把先知的头给她取来。”

处刑人走向水牢。

莎乐美凝视着希律王的背景，瞳孔向中间收缩，凝成尖细锐利的一根针。她现在是一条蛇了。

“你会得到你想要的。”希律王说，“告诉我，莎乐美，你为什么要这样做？你能得到什么？”

坐在圆桌上的蛇回答：“莎乐美会得到先知的吻。”然后撒了个谎，“而我——会很高兴。”

水牢中的声音消失了。不再有镣铐的声音，没有低沉的呢喃，先知再无法用那样苍凉的声音诉说神的语言。

不久之后，脚步声自水牢内传来，处刑人端着银盘子回来了，盘子内装着先知的头。

那是颗很平凡的、男人的头颅。他并不似莎乐美口中说的那般美，没有大理石一样的皮肤，灌木丛似的头发和胡须也是凌乱肮脏的。而那双漆黑的眼睛，则已经闭上了。大衮的话有一部分是正确的，爱里面的确包含了一些病态的东西，比如妒忌，比如占有。可同时，爱也会催生出诸多美好，哪怕是些假象，这假象也是美好的。

处刑人将银盘子递到蛇手中。蛇盯着盘子中的头颅看了一会儿，然后闭上眼睛，给出自己的吻，同时去索要一个没有回应的吻。

吻有些苦涩，蛇想，这大概是血的味道，盘子中实在有太多血了。他本以为这会更甜美一些。

但无论如何，莎乐美终于得以亲吻她的先知。

“我要离开了，我已经看够了这些。”希律王说。他吩咐仆从将烛火熄灭，于是月光大片大片洒进来，水银一样的光中浸着血。

国王向宴会厅的出口走去。他叫来侍卫们，在离开前说了今晚的最后一句话：“杀了莎乐美。你们不要看她的脸，杀了她，不能再让人盯着她看了。”

于是，士兵们举起盾牌和长剑，走向亲吻着先知头颅的女人。

那天晚上，有人说莎乐美公主的尸体变成了一条蛇，黑色鳞片，腹部是深红色。但当人们将祭司找来时，蛇已经消失了。

**【10】**

“我从来没问过你，”亚茨拉菲尔问，“犹太国的公主最后怎样了？”

克鲁利耸耸肩，在公园长椅上舒舒服服地晒着太阳：“我把她送走了。她会觉得自己做了个很长的梦，梦里她是希罗底的女儿、希律王皇宫里的珍宝、犹太国的公主。醒来之后，她只是个普通但美丽的女孩儿，可以整日在山野里奔跑，每天都能去山坡上看月亮。她不会记得关于阿什托雷思的任何事情。”

“莎乐美确实是爱着先知的。”天使显得稍微有些难过，又或许这只是一句再普通不过的感慨。

“她不会记得自己曾爱上过一个先知。她没爱过任何人，这样会比较快乐。”克鲁利发出一阵怪声，“我替她尝了尝她的爱情——实在是太苦了点。”

他们安静了片刻，然后恶魔抻了个懒腰：“我那晚听到宴会厅上空有翅膀扇动的声音。”

“噢，那是我。”亚茨拉菲尔在椅子上扭了扭，坐得更端正了。

“我知道是你。”

“你把自己变成了犹太公主的样子，但我还是认出了你，你骗不了我。”

克鲁利又发出一阵怪声。

“我当时看到你在宴会厅上跳舞。美极了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑。

“你是专程去看我跳舞的吗？”恶魔挤出一个鼻音，把脸扭向另一边。

“呃，当然不，看你跳舞是个意外收获。我去那——接引可怜的约翰的灵魂，确保他死后会成为一位圣人。”

克鲁利挑起眉毛：“你知道先知会死去？”

“是。”天使将十指绞在一起，“先知注定会死在那天晚上，这不光是地狱希望发生的事情。”

“所以，一切都是祂安排好的，是吗？”克鲁利无精打采地看向天空，“不可言喻。”

“对，”亚茨拉菲尔只能接受这个说法，“不可言喻。”

然后他把身子侧过来，转向克鲁利的方向：“我们去吃晚餐怎么样？我想让你陪我吃点足够甜的东西。”

[1] 阿什托雷思（Ashtoreth），腓尼基人的月亮女神。

[2] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[3] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[4] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[5] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[6] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[7][7] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。

[8] 引用自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。


End file.
